


Lie of Omission

by fincherly



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Azran Legacy Spoilers, Well i mean its Hershel and Theodore Bronev, but whatever man, i know this ends abruptly i just wanted to write this tbh lmao, so much spoilers, targent au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fincherly/pseuds/fincherly
Summary: Snippet of an AU where Targent took the whole family and Hershel and Theodore grow up in the ranks.





	Lie of Omission

As bad as things were, they was content at this moment.

Theodore laughed at a dumb joke behind Hershel, who grinned back at him fondly. Their mission had gone well; no one had gotten hurt, they didn’t need to use any force or coercion, and they had still gotten what they wanted. Hershel still managed to hide Targent’s true nature from Theodore, despite all he’d been through. No matter how logical it would be to tell him, he can’t bring himself to. How do you tell your little brother that he’s been a terrorist for as long as he could remember? How do you tell a child he’s taken part in destroying families, wrecking homes, along with other atrocities? Hershel had tried to work up the courage several times, but every time he tried, Theodore would look at him, all full of hope, kept sheltered from the shit they have to do, and he can’t bring himself to take that light away.

The museum owner was less dense than Hershel thought. He seemed to pick up on Hershel’s hesitation, his earnest urgings to hand over the artifact so no one will get hurt, the gun shaking in his hands. He handed it over with a nod and knowing eyes, jarring Hershel to his very core. He couldn’t keep doing this for long; they were getting closer to finding the sanctuary, and they would need to use more force and urgency in their ‘negotiations.’

He had began really fighting back two years ago, using an alias and a disguise to take Targent down with the information he had as a commander in the organization itself. His status as the leader’s son helped lower suspicion, but he couldn’t be careful enough. Theodore had gotten close to finding out at one point, picking a mask out of Hershel’s bedside table while searching for his brother’s glasses. He didn’t seem to recognize it as the same one the vigilante everyone was talking about in the Nest wore, but Hershel’s heart almost stopped all the same.

Murmurs of ‘Jean Descole’ had emerged in their base, full of competing worry and hope from those who were stolen from their homes. It hurt Hershel to hide it, but he couldn’t stress the importance of keeping this from everyone, including Theodore.

  
Theodore always noticed the sadness Hershel thought he succeeded in hiding, but it was hard to miss. Thankfully, their mission had gone well; he got to be involved this time! Hershel finally smiled without a trace of that shadow Theodore had grown accustom to.

It was at the entrance of the Nest that Hershel’s smile vanished.

Instead of a truck to collect the bounty from their travels, Leon Bronev, their father, stood to greet them with guards on both sides. This was odd; their father was a bit of a hermit, rarely leaving his office if there wasn’t an important mission to attend. He would’ve seemed solemn, if it weren’t for the tiny smirk gracing his face.  
  
“Why, hello there, boys,” the leader drawled. “I trust the mission went well?”

Theodore couldn’t explain it, but something didn’t feel right about this. He noticed Hershel shift slightly, moving just so that his left leg was in front of Theodore’s right. He recognized this: Hershel was protecting him, like he always did. From what, though?

“Of course it did,” Hershel said, just as smoothly. “I was in command, after all.”  
  
Bronev barked a laugh. “You’re good at doing things on your own, aren’t you? Even if it means disobeying orders, as I know you’ve done on occasion. I forgive those, because those are the acts of a traitor, and I know you’re not a traitor. Isn’t that right, Hershel?”

Theodore was confused. This wasn’t right; what was he accusing Hershel of? Being a traitor? That’s preposterous. Hershel was one of the most effective commanders in the ranks, and he always brought back what they asked for. He worked hard, so how could anyone accuse him of…?

Theodore looked up at Hershel, hoping to get some sort of affirmation, when he froze at the look on his brother’s face. His eyes were sharp, focused on Bronev’s face. His lips didn’t show any emotion in particular, but there was something alarming about the focused calm he was seeing. His breathing was steady, his entire body in a readied position. It was like he had become someone totally different, someone meant to fight.

“Of course,” Bronev continued, “I have known about that nuisance getting in the way of all our affairs. It was obvious he had information from the inside, but we just thought there was a snitch. We couldn’t have imagined it would have been one of our own; especially,” piercing eyes fixed on nearly identical ones, “my own son.”

“If I may interrupt, are you accusing Hershel of being this person?” Theodore found himself saying. “Hershel hasn’t done anything wrong; he wouldn’t!”

“Ah, my dear boy,” Bronev chuckled, shaking his head. “I was worried you were in on this, but your earnestness suggests your naivety is unchanged. It would break your heart to know your brother was lying to you, wouldn’t it?” Turning his attention back to Hershel, he dug in his back pocket and presented a mask and a hat to the two boys.

Ice ran down Theodore’s spine. That was the mask he had found in Hershel’s bedroom, the one he didn’t question after Hershel assured him it was just part of a costume. The hat was the one he’d seen on wanted posters around the Nest…

He looked up at Hershel, stepping away. He’d heard of Jean Descole ruining Targent’s plans, putting their workers in danger; there was one incident whispered in the wind of the masked man killing someone. Hershel wasn’t capable of that. Hershel was the one who disobeyed orders to keep the chaos at bay. Hershel was the one to negotiate and compromise when he could. Hershel wasn’t able to kill anyone.

Hershel didn’t look at him. Theodore wanted more than anything for his brother to give him a reassuring glance, an affirmation, but he only received stone silence. He hadn’t moved from his guarding position, but it wasn’t a comfort to Theodore anymore.

“You… Hershel…,” Theodore mumbled, trying to get his thoughts straight. He stepped away once more, then again, and upon the third footfall he felt hands gently seize his arms to walk him away. He turned back, too dazed to do anything, but he knew he wanted to go to his family. This was so sudden. His brother was a traitor. His brother was a murderer. His brother – no –

Theodore’s shock was replaced by sheer panic. He started, his eyes widening before he thrashed his arms away from the gentle grips in favor of scrambling back to where he was. Both pairs of red eyes from his father and brother turned to him while the guards pushed him down and held his arm behind his back.

“Go with them, Theodore,” Hershel called, finally looking at him. His expression was sad, apologetic, with a small smile; he’d seen this look on his face when they had to let a little baby bird free after taking care of it for a month.

Theodore paused, then resumed his squirming when the two guards picked him up and took him where he couldn’t see what fate his brother had met.

 


End file.
